


Come Into My Castle

by Bandteesandfishnets



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Porn With Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, writing while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandteesandfishnets/pseuds/Bandteesandfishnets
Summary: Lyanna chooses to wed Robert instead of running away. Three years later they meet again in the throne room when she and Robert come to Kings-landing. Can they resist the temptation?*i suck at summaries... just give it a chance lol.





	

He tells his guard to stand down before he steps into the throne room. He needs a few moments to himself. Without all the duties and demands that come with being a king.

He steps into the empty room and breathes deeply. In this moment he doesn't have to fix anything. Not the hunger in flea bottom. Not the bickering between his lords not his wife's illness. He can just be. 

He walks toward his throne and he is startled by someone sitting in it. Small in stature. Feet not even touching the ground. This is a child or a small woman. Mayhaps it is... but no she hasn't spoken more than two words to him since she came to kingslanding with her husband to pledge fealty. Why would she be here now?

She seems so distant now. Three years after she left him to wed and bed that drunken oaf. She's so cold that he wonders if He had imagined the time they spent together. So icy and yet... still beautiful.

Her beauty is of a different sort than he had ever seen before. Her beauty was intoxicating, it was dangerous. How could one seem so inviting and innocent and naive and still manage to suck the will to live out of any man that crosses her path. She was evil. A spawn of the stranger himself. That is the only explanation.

He steps closer with his hand on his weapon just in case. When he sees her his heart calms.

Lady Baratheon," he says calmly 

She doesn't respond 

He steps directly in front of her.

"Lady Baratheon, you know it is considered treason for you to sit in my throne?" He asks with a soft smile

Her eyes look tired as she stares up at him

"Will you call for my head Rhaegar?" She asks sarcastically

"No I think I'll let it go this time." He says as he stands in front of her. "Why are you here" he asks. She does not answer and he does not push.

They sit silently staring at nothing for quite some time before she speaks. 

"I remember a time when you would have moved heaven and hell for what is beneath my skirt." She says

"I recall it quite differently, my love." He says as he stands from the floor and turns to look at her again.

Her eyebrows raise slightly in response.

"I would have defied the gods for you. I would have incited a war for you. I would have given up my titles and this entire gods forsaken realm for you. I would have lived, murdered and died. Not for what is beneath your skirt, but for what is in your heart."

"Ever the romantic." That sarcastic smirk appears to her lips once again

"Why did you leave? You didn't have to wed him. I could have made you my wife! I would have made you a queen!"

She laughs bitterly remembering what her father had told her when he found out about her wish to call off her wedding to Robert.

"Lies! I was your concubine. You could convince me out of my small clothes with little more than a smile. It matters naught that no one ever discovered us. I was your mistress and no king weds his whore." 

She recited the words she had heard the night her father had killed her dreams.

"You mistake me, Ly."

She holds a hand up. Silently begging him to stop.

"Nevertheless, I have become quite disillusioned by the concept of marriage."

Fighting back tears she asks

"Do you know why I am here? Sitting alone in the dark. Three hours past midnight?"

He shakes his head

"Easier question. Can you guess where my dear lord husband is?"

"I can only imagine." He whispers 

"You don't have to. He is in our chambers on the floor sleeping off the wine and stinking of another woman. He was too drunk to make it into our bed. And he respects me too little to wash off his whore's perfume."

"I'm so..."

"DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you dare feel sorry for me! I am not asking for your pity!"

Rhaegar sighs deeply 

"What, pray tell are you asking me for?"

Lyanna slightly smirks

"I want you to make me remember."

Confusion crosses his face

"Remember what, my love?"

"What it feels like to be the center of someone's world. To feel a man make love to me. To actually finish before he passes out drunk. To be kissed with the heat of a thousand suns."

He unintentionally steps closer to her.

"I can't"

"For years I've pictured you, you know. In my marriage bed, while Lord fat arse was on top of me. Every time i thought of your kiss. Your touch. The way you made me feel."

He inches even closer.  
"I can not do this"

"The memories are fading, you see, and I don't think that I can live without them. So remind me, my silver prince. One more time. I want to remember the man that thought me more valuable than his birthright. More beautiful than the moon. Worthy of the very throne that I'm sitting on!"

Gods when did he get so close? His hands rest on the swords of the throne. Trapping her inside as he hovers over her.

"Damn you woman! I loved you! And you left! This did not have to be your life but it is the one that you chose! You did that! You were my life and I would have given the entirety of my inheritance. I would have given my soul to the Stranger himself to have you by my side. I did not need this throne! I needed you!"

She interrupts. 

"You wanted to be king!"

His hands clench in frustration. The sword his right hand rests on cuts him. He roars as he sees the blood start to drip from his skin.

"You doubt that my love was true?"

She shrugs as if she does not care.

"That hurts. My heart has always belonged to you. I wanted to be king that's true. But I did not need this damned chair to do that! Every time I was with you I felt like a king. And my kingdom was the most beautiful in the world. The richest in the world. The greatest kingdom in the world..."

Now he's fighting off tears.

"But what you're asking me to do. I can not. I'd give in just this once. Then next week one more time. And before I know it I'd be completely consumed by you. Every thought I have will be over shadowed by your face. I'll smell your body in every flower I pass. I'll taste your center in my dreams."

He kneels in front of her without intending to.

"I can't. I will not allow myself into your realm. Not when I remember the destruction our love left in my heart the last time I ventured passed your walls. I will not do this."

She frowns. But only for a moment before she collects herself. Then she spreads her legs slightly. Running her finger from her collarbone to her breast. Then down her belly to the junction of her thighs. 

"This kingdom has missed you intensely, my love. Are you sure you won't come into my castle? Even if I open the gates and invite you in?"

Her lover kneeling before her she lifts her skirts and slips a finger into her core.

"I need you my love. Ever since we ended my life has been in disarray. I'm at war with my husband. I'm at war with his people. I'm at war with myself."

She moves her finger slowly. In and out. He could not stop staring. This woman is pure evil.

"I've had to build a wall to preserve my sanity in in that horrid place I call home. And every day the wall has gotten higher and thicker and colder. The wall around my heart could rival the one in the north. My wall is made of ice and steel and stone. It is so high in fact that my kingdom has been deprived of sunlight. My kingdom has been void of beauty and love and contact with anything outside of these walls for so many years..."

Her hand stills. 

"Please, My King, I need you. I need to wake the dragon inside of you. I need you to melt this wall with Balerion's fire, if need be. Just so I can feel again!"

A lone tear escapes her eye. As she removes her hand from between her thighs. She raises her other hand to cup his cheek before letting it fall back into her lap. She whispers 

"I just want to feel again."

She looks into his eyes and for the first time since she had arrived back into his life he sees her vulnerability. He sees her desperately trying to reach for the hopes and dreams she had shared with him in her youth. Then He sees her giving up again... and with that his resolve is broken.

She begins to stand and he pushes her back into the throne. His throne. He's kneeling before her as she sits in his throne and forces her legs open. He is not gentle. He is angry. He is desperate.

"You've doubted my love for you, and yet you profess to need me."

He moves his face closer to her sex and looks up at her face.

"You claim to need me but once again you've given up and attempt to leave me."

She could feel his breath at her opening.

"So, My Winter Rose, tell me. Is it me you need? Or the dragon?"

He is so close now his nose is grazing her pearl. She is breathing heavily in both excitement at what is about to happen and fear at his intensity. She smiles down at him and demands

"BOTH!"

With that word he begins his assault on the wall that she built. Determined to end whatever torment she's gone through at his cousins hand. He will melt every inch of ice preventing her happiness. And he will take her back by fire and blood if necessary.

He licks with reckless abandon. She silently allows him. She never was one to moan needlessly during their time together. He has to earn her cries. This is a game he knows well. And he is more than prepared to win it.

His tongue circles around her button as he reaches his left hand to her opening. His right hand is still bleeding liberally from the cut from the throne.

He pushes his fingers into her as he sucks her nub gently. Her breathing is now labored but she still won't cry out for him. He gradually adds two more fingers as he licks and nibbles and sucks at her mons. Her insides begin to convulse as she shudders and moans quietly.

He stands up as she attempts to catch her breath. He begins to undo his trousers.

Her eyes are still closed as she breathes out

"That was amaz..."

He hushes her with one finger as he lifts her out of her seat. Gods he wants to tear her dress off by the seams. But she has a husband to return to. He's sure he would have questions. So he undid her lacing as gently as his libido would allow him.

"I'm not even close to being finished"

He turns her around and crosses her arms before carefully placing them in the seat of his throne. He then pushes her head into her hands and stands behind her. He runs his fingers through her hair. And kisses her neck gently before pushing himself into her without warning.

She squeals. 

Such a beautiful sound. He has won this little game. 

"Did you doubt my my love for you?"

He asks after he catches a Rhythm.

"Yes"  
She answers honestly between her panting and moaning.

He grabs her by her hair with his left hand as his right hand trails from her mid back to her behind, leaving a trail of his blood on her pale skin. He pulls her into him as he thrusts hard. Making her scream loudly.

"Will you ever doubt me again?"  
He whispers in an almost threatening tone.

"No! No! Oh gods I love you!"

"Do you?"

"Ahhh... yes. Yes! Yes YES..."

Her legs begin to shake as she climaxes for the second time. This time she is loud. He would be surprised if half the castle wasn't whispering by morning. He is passed caring though as he continues ploughing into her with reckless abandon until he reaches his limit. Spilling his seed into her womb.

They both slide to the floor before the throne. The hideous chair that had kept them apart their whole lives. Light hearted. Breathing and smiling and laughing at everything and nothing.

He lies on his back and pulls her on top of him. She smiles down at him before laying her head in his chest. Feeling his heart beat and basking in his warmth. The sun is peaking in through the windows and they know their time is up.

They both have to leave but neither of them want to. Trying to rationalize them sleeping together but not being together was giving them both a headache. Finally she speaks.

"Your wife is a good woman"

He nods his head slightly not yet ready to accept his guilt.

"She's one of the best."

"And Robert is..."  
She starts

"My cousin is... alive."  
He finishes for her.

"That he is..."  
she states sadly as she gets up from the floor and begins to dress her self.

Her lover still sat on the floor. He watches her rearrange her clothing and put on her slippers before he begins to look for his breeches.

As he finds his trousers and begins to slide them on she turns to look at him. She is fully clothed.

"But what if he wasn't?" She asks

"I beg your pardon?"

"Robert.. what if he wasn't? alive???"

"What are you saying, my love?"

"There's a monster in my kingdom. He's a monster and I'm a maiden... Monsters and Maidens... you know how this game goes my brave and handsome knight..."

She smirks as she twirls out of the door of the throne room on her way back to whichever of the seven hells she came from...

He wanted to think of her as an evil being. He wanted to believe that this was the last time he'd ever think of her. Instead after he finished dressing he sat on his throne thinking up ways to slay her monster...


End file.
